All The Tomorrows
by alarka
Summary: Little Miu says her parents never do quarrel. Really?


**All the Tomorrows**

 **Disclaimer: Da!Da!Da! is sole property of Mika Kawamura. (However, this fanfic is mine..)**

 **####**

The kindergarten is just over. Young, bright, faces full of light and life are returning home with loud chants of zeal, laughs. There comes a small group of them forward.

"You know, my dad is so big, he can lift our car alone with one hand!" one of the children exclaimed.

"meh, my papa can do that too." A young blonde replied.

"Yeah! Mine to.. I've seen him lifting cars!"

"No, no" one of them nodded, "you don't know. It's done with an instrument like stick. It's a machine that does that job.."

"Shut up!" everyone yelled to stop him. Their discussion went on, turning to stories about their parents.

"My dad and mom quarrel sometimes, you know."

"Yes, mine too. It's always scary to me."

"Not for me.. I just cry when they go loud, and they stop."

"Yeah, me too"

"And it's always papa stops fighting first" giggled a child, "And what about you, Miu?"

The little blonde was quiet all the time, after boasting of his papa's strength. Her eyes sparkled with the question, "My mammaand papa never fights! Never!"

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah!" her face was glowing, "My mamma is sooooo beautiful, she always smiles! And she's so quiet!.. Papa kisses her every night on the cheek, I've seen.."

"Yeah, my papa does that too at night.."

A figure of a certain man on the other end of road suddenly caught attention of little Miu, and she ran towards him with her little pace.

"Papa!"

The brunette lifted the tinny body upon his shoulder, placed a finger on her nose. "I told you not no come alone.. You are new in the town. What if you are lost?"

"But am not alone!" protested the small girl, "my friends are with me!"

"Oh yes, your friends..."smiled the brunette looking at the gang, now nearer.

"Hello Mr. Saionji-" they greeted.

"Hi all !" Kanata Saionji replied. Miu struggled down his lap. "I can walk!" she said. Who wants to be on father's shoulder while in front of friends?

"Oh sure, you are so big now !" Kanata giggled. They all walked together unto the temple, then bid in chorus, "Good bye!"

"See you tomorrow!"

After her friends disappeared, Miu looked up at her father.

"What?" Kanata asked.

Miu did not say anything. She looked at the stirs, then back to her father's face.

"You said you are big to walk ?!" Kanata asked in an entertained voice.

At this, Miu's cheeks got red and blown; sign that she's angry.

Kanata smiled. _Oh, how exactly everyway she resembles her mother !_

He took her up on his shoulder again and started to climb up.

"Hey!"

"..."

"Still angry with papa ?"

"..."

"Well tell me how is this temple."

"Amazing!" Miu forgot her anger. "Are we going to stay here all the tomorrows, papa?" That's how she means 'forever'.

"Yes, all the tomorrows; if you want!" Kanata smiled, looking at her bright face.

"It's so beautiful ! Big big trees.. wooden rooms...big temple bell.. great school.."

Kanata kept listening to her excitements, until they reached the top.

"Mom must be happy."

Kanata stopped. Looking at her green eyes, he smiled, "Yes, she is."

"And the room she is now.. it was her room before too, isn't it ?"

"How do you know ?"

"Grandpa told me."

"Oh."

They entered home. "Tadaima!" greeted the little child, and ran to her grandpa. After getting her dose of kiss and hug; she ran again inside.

"Hey Miu stop -"

"You know where she's going." said Hosho.

"Yep" Kanata sighed, "But she is so much better here. I sincerely thank you dad, for this decision of coming back to Heiomachi. Only one week has changed a lot."

His father nodded. Kanata went searching for Miu. He stopped by Miyu's room, and stepped in. She is here only.

There's a big size photo hanging on the wall, of the same girl he has in his wallet.

Miyu Saionji.

Hearing the footsteps, the little girl looked back, and ran to him.

"See? She always smiles! But seems she's happier here, back to her old home."

Kanata looked at the photo, and Miu's face too. Those emerald eyes, blonde hair, that smile, that attitude.. The wo faces blurred before him, mixing together..

"Papa? Are you crying?"

"No- No dear" He embraced her tight. So many things flashed through his days of her illness. The strange fever. The day when she hold his hand for the last time- saying 'promise me you'd make her like yourself-'

 _You left me. You gave me her. You told me to forget you; and now everyday I see a Miyu growing up before me._

 _I am sorry Miyu. I wouldn't be able to keep the promise. She would not be a Kanata Saionji. She would be a Miyu Kozuki, who faces life happily._

The sunbeam coming through the window was falling on the face of the picture.

She _is_ smiling.

For all the tomorrows.

 **If you like it, leave a review. If you hate it.. well, leave a review!**


End file.
